Star Wars: Episode VII: Darkness from the Past (AT)
by Bill20
Summary: I mainly based this off the 'Star Wars: the Old Republic' online game I've played before. Also, the appearance of 'Zaro' in here is based of the 'Sith Warrior' figure in the old LEGO Star Wars Jedi Defender-Class Cruiser set.


11 years followed the defeat of Snoke, and many of the ancient Sith army remained, but leaderless and in disarray. The Republic and Jedi continued to thrive and evolve in the galaxy. Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi Master, was now married to a fellow Jedi named Mara Jade, and they had a 7-year-old son named Chris (after the planet Christophsis). They all lived on Naboo, where Luke lived with his sister and parents, the graves of his mother and father now lay near the gardens of the house. Together, Mara and Luke trained their son in the Jedi arts. Although twice has the dark side fallen to the light (Sidious and Snoke), it would only be a matter of time before it rose again to conquer the galaxy, so a Jedi must be ever vigilant. Alongside their son, Mara trained her own pupil, a young girl from the planet Jakku, named Rey.

What neither Luke nor Mara knew yet, was that during their training together, Chris and Rey became very close, as close as Rowan and Felicia became at the moment of Snoke's defeat years before. Rowan and Felicia were now married and lived on Yavin 4, where they were also trainers at the planet's Jedi Academy (built into one of the ancient Massassi temples on the moon).

On that same moon, straggling members of Snoke's left-over ancient Sith army ventured through the jungle to survive. Suddenly, they stumbled on the opening to a small cave. Using rope, they lowered themselves into it. As the soldiers looked around, they noticed that many engravings on the walls resembled Sith texts from their own era. Then, they found a sight as extraordinary as they were once; more preserved beings in carbonite. When they drew close, a recorded holo-message started to play, it resembled a heavy-armored Sith lord from over 3 millennium ago.

Sith recording: For whomever has found this cave and made this discovery: It must have been quite some time since this message was made. The beings you find before you in carbonite are the Sith lord Darth Malgus, his apprentice Darth Zaro, and a number of Sith soldiers from the war they both once fought in against the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic. With the Sith Empire's defeat, Malgus and these with him placed themselves in carbonite hibernation, awaited to one day be set free to once again, avenge themselves against the Republic and the Jedi.

As the message ended, the soldiers were intrigued. With Malgus, they could gain a new leader and destroy their enemies. So they operated a system on the carbonite and thawed Malgus, Zara, and their men from their prison. At the moment, they had intense hibernation sickness, and nor could they see. The soldiers told them who they were and the conditions of the era as they escorted them out of the cave and onto a ship off the moon.

Later, Luke, Mara, Rey, and Chris paid a visit to the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy. They looked through the Jedi Archives and read a few holocrons on galactic history before the Clone Wars. They learned about the many other wars fought by the Jedi, including the Great Galactic War, 3,000 years before the prelude of the Clone Wars. One student read the stories with them, it was a young, red-haired boy named Destin. He told them he was a direct descendent of the famous Jedi Knight, Gorge-Wash Ington. Who fought against relentless odds against the Sith Emperor and the 'Eternal Empire' that once vanquished the Republic and Sith. After that, however, he and those who fought with him vanished. But not without leaving behind an odd technological cube (resembling a holocron) alongside the holocron of his achievements. It was rumored that the encrypted codes in the cube reveal his hiding place, but no Jedi so far has been able to solve it.

Meanwhile, the Sith soldiers had treated Malgus and Zaro's carbonite sickness and introduced them to the stage of galaxy they were now in. With that, Malgus assumed command over the Sith army and fleet and prepared for a military campaign over the galaxy, starting with the Yavin 4 academy.

Malgus' fleet dropped out of hyperspace and began to bombard the moon from orbit. Then, Malgus and Zaro descended to the ground with their soldiers and marched on temple where the Jedi Academy was. The Jedi teachers and students all put up a fight against the Sith forces, but since they worked with Sith in the past, even the soldiers were able to give a challenge to them. Meanwhile, Luke, Chris, Rey, Rowan, and the pregnant Felicia ran to escape through the rear exit. Mara, however, sealed off their tunnel from the other side to protect them, knowing she wouldn't live to complete Rey's training or see her son grow-up. But this was only the beginning of an even greater challenge for all of them.

All rights reserved to The Walt Disney Company and Lucasfilm Ltd. No copyright intended.


End file.
